Akumu Village
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Di malam pertama mereka berada di desa Akumu, satu per satu mimpi buruk pun mulai menghampiri masing-masing remaja itu. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Erza sudah tidak bisa keluar dari malapetaka ini. Mereka berempat harus menghadapinya!
1. Enter The Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (TEEN/REMAJA)**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akumu. Sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di lereng pegunungan Yamatsuki. Desa yang konon pernah menjadi buah bibir masyarakat Fiore pada tahun 1970an, karena telah terjadi peristiwa menakutkan di sana. Peristiwa mengerikan diluar nalar yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh kebanyakan orang pada waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung beterbangan dengan kawanannya, saling menyahut dan mengepak riang di langit biru. Pepohonan mulai terlihat gersang, terbawa oleh arus panas yang sedang melanda. Karena ini adalah awal musim panas. Suatu masa setahun sekali yang amat dinantikan oleh para siswa maupun siswi di negara ini. Dan keempat manusia yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat memulai rencana liburan musim panas ini, termasuk di dalamnya.

"Lucy, jangan lama-lama. Mama khawatir kalau kamu nanti sakit atau kenapa-kenapa jika terlalu lelah" Seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang kini sedang sibuk mewanti-wanti putri tunggalnya dari depan pintu rumahnya yang megah. Raut mukanya menampakan ekspresi khawatir.

Sang putri tercinta yang terlihat sedang asyik memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil kemudian menoleh "Tenang saja Mama. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja kok. Kan ada Natsu yang akan menjadi penjagaku 24 jam"

Pria tampan berambut merah muda yang kebetulan sedang mengecek mesin di kap mobil depan tiba-tiba melongokan kepala "Ehhh? Sembarangan kau. Memangnya aku pembantumu apa? Dibayar aja nggak"

"Sudahlah Layla" Sang kepala keluarga Heartfilia memeluk bahu istrinya itu "Kita percayakan pada mereka berempat, termasuk putri kita. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang"

"Iya, kau benar Jude" Ia menghela nafas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan ke arah mobil dengan kedua tangan yang menenteng kresek penuh berisi makanan dan minuman "Hey, ini makanan dan minumannya. Benar-benar berat" Ia lalu meletakan kresek besar itu ke dalam bagasi.

"Gray, kenapa kau telanjang dada seperti itu? Tidak sopan jika dilihat oleh ayah dan ibu Lucy, bodoh" Sebuah kalimat bernada dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Erza membuat Gray bergidik ngeri.

"Ta..tapi kan ini musim panas?"

Tatapan tajam dari kedua bola mata wanita berambut merah itu membuat seorang Gray Fulbuster langsung mematuhi perintahnya "Iya iya, aku akan pakai bajuku"

"Bagaimana Natsu? Mesinnya oke?" Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengecek mesin.

"Hn. Kita tinggal berangkat saja. Semuanya beres kok" Pria itu mengacungkan jempol.

"Yosh, saatnya berangkat. Mari kita absen satu per satu peralatan dan perlengkapan yang ada" Putri tunggal tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia itu kembali menuju bagasi belakang.

"Woy pinky, memangnya kita akan berlibur kemana kali ini?" Tanya Gray kepada sahabatnya yang sedang asyik mengoreki hidung di samping mobil.

"Hah? Jadi sampai detik ini kau tidak tahu tujuan kita akan kemana?"

Gray menggeleng.

"Hahahahaha, bodoh sekali kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk ikut jika tidak tahu kemana kita akan pergi hah?"

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah Natsu "Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Asal kau tahu ya, aku mengikuti acara ini mendadak karena kebetulan di hari yang sama Juvia ngotot untuk mengajakku liburan bersamanya. Mengerti?" Bentaknya.

Natsu pun tidak terima dengan perlakuan rivalnya itu. Ia gantian menarik baju Gray "Kau menantangku berduel apa? Hah?"

"Jika iya kenapa?"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan di sini"

Sesosok wanita dengan wajah yang dibuat menyeramkan langsung hadir di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda yang hampir berkelahi itu "Naattssuuu ... Grraayyy"

Keduanya menoleh kompak ke samping kanan "Erzaaa?" Ucapnya bersamaan.

Dengan sekali jeweran, Erza berhasil melerai Natsu dan Gray.

"Jika kalian berdua ribut lagi dan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mencoret nama kalian di acara liburan musim panas kali ini. Kau setuju kan Lucy?" Erza mengedipkan matanya ke arah Lucy, memberi isyarat jahil.

"Itu benar" Timpal perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana ini?" Gray masih penasaran dengan tujuan mereka berempat yang masih belum ia ketahui.

"Kita berencana akan berlibur selama sepekan di villa milik Lucy yang terletak persis di tepian pantai, di kota Hargeon. Kau tahu kan betapa indahnya pemandangan di sana?" Erza menjelaskan.

"Ohh kalau tujuannya ke tempat seperti itu sih sepertinya akan asyik" Gray membenarkan perkataan Erza.

"Semua yang kita butuhkan sudah siap sedia. Saatnya berangkat ya teman-teman" Kata Lucy dengan nada bersemangat.

"Yosh! Aku yang menyetir" Natsu bergegas membuka pintu di samping jok kemudi dan masuk ke dalam.

"Aku duduk di belakang saja" Gray mencari tempat duduk di deretan jok belakang.

"Papaaa, Mamaaa! Aku berangkat dulu yaaa" Teriak Lucy dengan wajah riang ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati Lucy. Semoga kalian semua selamat sampai tujuan" Layla melambaikan tangannya.

"Erza, tolong jaga Lucy ya"

Perempuan berambut merah itu tersenyum, kemudian menundukan kepala "Serahkan semuanya kepada kami bertiga Jude-ojisan"

Kedua perempuan itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelahnya.

Natsu kemudian menyalakan mobil SUV milik keluarga Lucy itu "Siap semuanya? Saatnya berangkaaat!"

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam berplat nomor L U CY bergerak lumayan kencang, membelah jalanan lebar dan halus yang berada di perbukitan pegunungan Yamatsuki. Di dalam mobil tersebut, terlihatlah keempat manusia yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Di jok depan kanan atau tepatnya jok kemudi, Natsu sedang fokus menyetir walau sesekali pandangannya menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan dan berakibat gentakan dari Erza. Di samping Natsu, Lucy sedari awal berangkat masih asyik membaca majalah fashion yang memang sudah menjadi kegemarannya itu. Lalu ada Gray yang lebih memilih tidur di jok belakang karena kebetulan Erza ada di sampingnya. Dan yang terakhir, Erza duduk manis sembari mengamati pemandangan perbukitan yang asri nan permai walau sesekali ia diinterupsi oleh perilaku Natsu yang teledor.

"Hoahhmmm ... aku ngantuk" Lucy meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian menutup majalah fashionnya.

"Lucy, apakah dari sini masih lama?" Tanya Erza.

Perempuan bermarga Heartfilia itu menoleh ke arah belakang dengan mata yang memerah akibat ngantuk "Emmm mungkin masih cukup lama. Dari kota kita Magnolia menuju Hargeon kurang lebih berjarak 180 KM. Mungkin dari jalur perbukitan Yamatsuki ini masih kurang 90 KMan lah"

"Begitu ya" Erza merebahkan tubuhnya ke jok.

Natsu langsung memperlambat laju kendaraan dan membelokan setir ke arah kiri begitu ada SPBU yang terlihat di depan mereka. Begitu mobil berhenti, petugas SPBU langsung cepat tanggap. Natsu membuka kaca mobilnya "Isi sampai penuh ya pak"

"Baik"

Gray membuka matanya perlahan-lahan "E..eh? I..ini sudah sampai kah?"

"Belum Gray. Kita sedang berhenti dulu di SPBU" Jawab Erza singkat.

"Pak, numpang nanya" Natsu mencolek pundak petugas yang sedang mengisikan bensin.

"Iya?"

"Dari sini hingga kota Hargeon masih lama tidak ya?"

Petugas itu mencabut alatnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Natsu "Hargeon ya? Kalau itu kurang lebih masih agak jauh. Sekitar 95 KM lagi"

"Sejauh itu kah pak?"

Petugas itu mengangguk "Iya. Tapi kalau tidak salah tadi malam barusan terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan utama ini, sekitar 10 KM lagi. Dan dengar-dengar karena saking dahsyatnya kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan jalan macet total"

Natsu berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang "Erza, bagaimana ini? Kau dengar kan permbicaraanku barusan?"

"Macet total gara-gara kecelakaan fatal ya. Hmm, ini bisa menjadikan kita terlalu lama sampai di sana" Ujar perempuan berambut merah panjang itu.

"Coba tanya apakah ada jalur alternatif atau tidak"

Kedua orang itu menatap ke arah Gray seketika.

"Jalur alternatif ya? Kau benar sekali Gray. Tumben kau pintar" Kata Natsu dengan wajah sumringah.

Laki-laki itu berdecih "Cih, kau nya saja yang terlalu bodoh"

"Pak, ngomong-ngomong ada jalur alternatif tidak?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Ada-ada kok. Anda tinggal lurus saja dari sini. Lalu kurang lebih 3 KM di depan, belok kanan melalui jalur alternatif yang melewati lereng gunung Yamatsuki"

TINN TINNN

"Cepat woy, jangan kelamaan! Kami juga sedang terburu-buru"

Natsu melongokan kepala keluar dari jendela, kemudian ia berulang kali menunduk ke arah pengemudi mobil di belakangnya "Maaf tuan, maaf"

Ia langsung menutup kaca mobil, lalu menyalakan mesin dan secepat kilat menekan pedal gas untuk segera melaju.

"Tunggu!" Teriak petugas SPBU itu. Tapi terlambat, mobil berplat nomor L U CY itu sudah semakin menjauh.

'Padahal aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih penting agar kalian tidak tersasar saat memilih jalur. Jalur yang di sebelah kanan adalah jalur terlarang yang tidak boleh dilewati. Jalur berbahaya menuju ke tempat 'itu' ' Batinnya dengan raut muka sedikit pucat.

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Kini Natsu sudah bersiap belok kanan menuju ke jalur alternatif itu. Ia berulang kali menengokan kepala ke arah spion walau lampu seinnya sudah di aktifkan.

"Erza, bukankah ini jalur yang dikatakan oleh petugas SPBU itu?"

"Iya-iya sepertinya. Lihatlah itu" Telunjuk Erza mengacung ke sebuah plang besar berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan JALUR ALTERNATIF.

"Kau menyetir yang baik saja otak udang. Jangan sampai kami celaka gara-gara ulahmu" Ucap Gray datar.

"Diam kau!" Sewot sang pengemudi.

"Diamlah atau aku akan menendang kalian berdua dari dalam mobil ini" Tangan kanan Erza menjambak rambut Natsu, dan tangan kirinya menjambak rambut Gray. Kedua musuh bebuyutan itu langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Udara semakin lama terasa semakin dingin. Jalanan yang dilalui oleh mobil SUV itu terasa cukup kasar dan sempit, tidak sebagus jalan utama tadi. Di samping kiri dan kanan hanya terlihat rerimbunan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan berukuran besar. Langit lambat laun berubah menjadi mendung, padahal ini baru awal musim panas yang seharusnya langit terlihat biru dan matahari bersinar terik.

Kecepatan mobil itu melambat secara tiba-tiba begitu di hadapan mereka berempat terlihat dengan jelas ada dua jalur. Yang satu ke kiri dengan jalan yang menikung ke bawah, dan yang kedua lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada dua jalur lagi seperti ini" Gumam Natsu. Ia menekan pedal rem dengan kuat, mengakibatkan mobil berhenti seketika.

"Ke..kenapa ber..henti?" Lucy yang belum sampai terlelap ikut terbangun.

"Tadi menurut petugas SPBU itu bagaimana, Natsu?" Selidik Erza dengan wajah serius.

Natsu menelan ludahnya "Aku hanya diberitahu sampai belok kanan saja saat melalui jalan utama tadi. Tapi tidak diberitahu setelahnya suruh kemana"

Gray membuka jendela di sampingnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kepalanya "Aku rasa sedari awal hanya kita saja yang melalui jalur alternatif ini"

"Menurut kalian yang kiri atau yang kanan?" Natsu benar-benar diliputi perasaan bimbang.

"Yang kanan atau yang lurus saja Natsu"

Laki-laki itu segera menoleh ke samping kiri "Kau serius Lucy?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk "Hmm. Menurutku jalur yang kiri menuju ke lembah karena berbelok ke bawah. Sedangkan yang lurus akan menuntun kita menuju ke Hargeon"

"Analisamu bagus juga Lucy. Aku setuju" Puji Erza.

"Yosh, saatnya lanjuuut" Natsu mengoper persnelingnya dan menekan pedal gas kembali.

Tetes demi tetes air mulai turun dari angkasa. Dan tetesan air itu pelan tapi pasti semakin banyak saja. Gerimis yang cukup deras menemani perjalanan mereka berempat.

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Gray saat melihat perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya itu terus-terusan melongokan wajahnya keluar. Padahal cuaca di luar sedang kurang bagus.

"Aku heran. Padahal sudah musim panas dan ketika kita berhenti di SPBU cuaca di sekitar perbukitan masih cerah. Tapi kok tiba-tiba turun gerimis seperti ini ya?"

Gray mengusap-usap dagunya, pertanda berpikir "Benar juga. Walau memang terkadang cuaca di pegunungan lembab dan curah hujannya tinggi, tapi seharusnya tidak muncul gerimis secara tiba-tiba seperti ini"

Samar-samar dari kejauhan terlihat semacam papan yang berdiri tegak di samping kiri jalan. Lucy yang kebetulan melihatnya berusaha mengamati. Tapi karena keadaan sedang gerimis dan terdapat semacam tanaman rambat yang mengelilingi papan itu, Lucy kesusahan untuk mengamatinya.

"Itu..." Pandangannya bergerak kebelakang seiring dengan terlewatnya papan yang menarik perhatiannya barusan.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

Perempuan cantik itu menggeleng "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Samar-samar, sesosok wanita berbaju putih panjang dengan rambut acak-acakan yang menutupi wajahnya melangkahkan kaki pelan menuju papan itu. Dengan ditemani oleh gerimis yang dingin dan sepinya suasana pegunungan, ia menyeringai menakutkan serta penuh arti. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, tertulis sebuah peringatan yang berbunyi DAERAH TERLARANG! SEGERA PUTAR BALIK KENDARAAN KALIAN SEKARANG!

Dan sosok wanita misterius itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Bersama suara percikan air hujan yang jika didengarkan dengan seksama, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang menakutkan yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya di ujung sana.

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

"Sial sial siaaal! Kenapa sih mobil ini harus mogok di tempat seperti ini" Natsu menggebrak setir berulang kali sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan.

"Jika kita berbalik" Gray menoleh ke belakang "Pasti sudah jauh dan tak mungkin juga berjalan untuk meminta bantuan di tengah-tengah pegunungan yang sepi seperti ini"

"Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik kita tak usah lewat jalur alternatif" Erza menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lebih baik kita harus mengalami macet daripada terjebak di tempat seperti ini"

Natsu meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri "Aarrghhh. Padahal sebelum berangkat aku sudah mengecek mesinnya dengan baik kok ya"

Sang pemilik mobil juga ikutan panik. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya "Kemarin sebelum berangkat aku juga sudah menyuruh sopir pribadiku untuk menyervis mobil ini. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau jika harus bermalam di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Sepertinya di sekitar sini tidak ada kehidupan" Ia berulang kali menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada monster atau sejenisnya.

Mereka berempat hanya bisa terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Gerimis yang tadinya cukup deras kini lambat laun mulai mereda.

"Kau mau kemana bodoh?" Gray sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah Natsu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil walau gerimis belum sepenuhnya berhenti.

"Aku mau cari bantuan. Siapa tahu ada penduduk di sekitar sini" Jawabnya lantang.

"Aku ikut Natsu"

Ketiga pasang mata melirik kompak ke arah Erza.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Dan kau Gray" Telunjuk perempuan itu mengarah ke wajah laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau jaga Lucy yang sedang ketakutan. Mengerti?"

Gray menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Iya-iya mengerti"

Akhirnya diputuskanlah Natsu dan Erza yang pergi untuk mencari bantuan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menembus jalanan becek menuju ke depan sana. Sedangkan di dalam mobil kini tinggal ada Lucy dan Gray yang bertugas untuk menemaninya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya laki-laki itu saat melihat Lucy yang sedikit menggigil.

"Iya"

Ia lalu mengubek-ubek isi tasnya yang ada di bagasi belakang. Atau lebih tepatnya berada di belakang kursinya yang kini sudah disulap menjadi bagasi dengan mencopot deretan jok paling belakang sendiri.

"Pakailah ini" Gray menyodorkan sebuah pakaian tebal semacam mantel kepada Lucy.

"Terima kasih Gray" Perempuan cantik itu pun segera memakainya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau minum juga Lucy?" Laki-laki bermarga Fulbuster itu membuka tutup botol orange juice yang akan diminumnya.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih"

Lucy menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela di sampingnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia hanya bisa menanti kedua temannya yang sedang berusaha mencari bantuan di depan sana. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah sebuah pohon yang dedaunannya bergoyang-goyang kesana kemari tertiup oleh angin. Ketika ia hampir terhanyut dalam pemandangan pepohonan yang asri, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menangkap sebuah objek yang ganjil. Dari balik pohon besar yang sedari tadi ia lihat, perlahan munculah sesosok makhluk tinggi besar dengan warna hitam. Tangan makhluk itu panjang hingga menyentuh tanah, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat rusak, dan yang paling mengerikan dari itu semua adalah kedua bola mata merahnya yang melotot tajam. Seakan memberi tatapan intimidasi kepada Lucy.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Lu..Lucy, kau kenapa?" Gray begitu terkejut saat mendapati perempuan yang duduk di depannya itu menjerit keras secara spontan dan kini tubuh Lucy memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Itu ... itu di sana" Telunjuk Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk ke jendela, mengarah kepada posisi dimana ia melihat makhluk yang tidak jelas apa itu.

"Apa Lucy? Itu apa?" Gray membuka jendela lalu melongokan kepalanya keluar. Ia mencoba untuk mengamati sekitar dengan seksama, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aku takuuut, takuuut" Perempuan berambut pirang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Lucy, tenanglah. Ada aku di sini" Ia mengusap-usap lembut rambut halus Lucy guna menenangkannya dari peristiwa yang ia saja tidak tahu persis apa itu.

Pintu mobil dibuka dari luar. "Hey Gray, kami berdu..." Kata-kata Natsu berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat kedua temannya saling berpelukan seperti itu.

Sontak Gray dan Lucy segera menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan Natsu" Kata Gray dengan nada gugup.

"Benar. Ini ... ini semua salahku. Tadi aku ketakutan dan reflek seperti itu" Lucy berusaha untuk mengatakan sejujurnya agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menimpali dengan cengiran lebar "Ohh seperti itu ya. Hahaha, lucu sekali kalian berdua ini"

Gray membuang muka ke samping. Ia tahu, Lucy sudah lama menyukai Natsu dan Natsu pun sepertinya mulai ada rasa terhadap pewaris tunggal keluarga Heartfilia itu. Jadinya perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

"Gray, Lucy, kami berdua sudah berhasil menemukan sebuah desa tak terlalu jauh di depan sana" Ujar Erza yang baru saja datang.

"Desa? Memangnya ada desa di tempat terpencil seperti ini?" Tanya Gray dengan raut penasaran, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Erza mengangguk "Hn. Jaraknya kira-kira 1 KM ke depan. Nama desa itu adalah Akumu"

"Aku...mu?" Gumam Lucy. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak dengan nama desa itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya takut, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang amat mengerikan, yang akan menanti mereka berempat di depan sana.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Oke. Kali ini author akan membikin fic uji coba dengan genre horror/supranatural di fandom ini.**

**O ya, ada yang tahu arti dari nama desa itu? Ada yang tahu gak? Hehehe. Coba cari di google translate.**

**Yosh, makasih ya udah baca!**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Akumu, The Mysterious Village

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (TEEN/REMAJA)**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Erza mengalami kesialan saat mereka berusaha melalui jalan pintas menuju kota tujuan. Mobil yang mereka berempat tumpangi macet mendadak di tengah pegunungan yang nyaris tak berpenghuni. Tapi, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah desa tak jauh dari situ. Desa terkutuk yang bernama Akumu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerimis kini sudah usai. Air yang bercucuran dengan seirama dari langit membuat tanah yang dilalui oleh keempat sekawan itu becek dan kotor penuh lumpur. Dengan langkah yang pelan tapi pasti, mereka kini sudah sampai di gerbang masuk desa itu.

"Jadi ini desanya?" Gray mengamati suasana sekitar dengan seksama. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya menemui beberapa rumah-rumah penduduk yang nampak berumur dengan kerusakan disana-sini.

"Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak" Gumam Lucy. Raut muka orang ketakutan mulai terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Desa ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya harapan terakhir kita. Ayo sebaiknya kita masuk daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa"Ajak Erza. Ia malah sudah berjalan terlebih dulu ke depan.

Gapura desa yang bertuliskan AKUMU sudah benar-benar keropos termakan usia. Tulisan kelima hurufnya saja susah untuk dibaca jika tidak benar-benar diperhatikan dengan baik. Kondisi desa itu seperti layaknya tempat yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dan benar-benar terisolir. Dari pertama kali mereka memasuki gerbang, tidak nampak seorang pun penduduk. Angin berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk kulit. Hal ini bisa dimaklumi karena desa ini berada di lereng gunung Yamatsuki.

"Sepi sekali ya" Natsu celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari.

"Hn. Aku juga heran apakah tidak ada manusia yang tinggal disini" Sahut Erza. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ketiga temannya ikut berhenti mendadak dan masing-masing merasa keheranan.

Lucy menepuk pundak perempuan itu "A..ada apa?"

Kedua bola mata perempuan berambut merah itu terus fokus menatap lurus, tak berkedip barang sedikitpun. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke depan. Ia menelan ludah "Itu apa?"

Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray kompak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah depan. Dimana Erza berusaha menunjukan sesuatu. Dalam hitungan detik, raut muka kedua laki-laki itu langsung berubah menjadi cemas. Apalagi Lucy yang kini benar-benar pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Natsu.

"Pa..tung apa i..tu?" Ucap Natsu dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, berdirilah sebuah patung besar seukuran sebuah rumah. Dengan tinggi nyaris 5 meter dan lebar 3 meteran, patung berwarna merah pucat dengan memakai pakaian layaknya baju perang pada jaman Jepang kuno itu terlihat cukup menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang mengerikan, dengan gigi taring dan matanya yang melotot tajam seakan ingin menunjukan kekejiannya pada siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Apa itu Natsu?" Tubuh Lucy gemetaran. Natsu yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung segera menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Lucy, itu hanya patung saja. Mungkin dulunya penduduk sekitar gemar membuat kerajinan seni rupa" Ucapnya lembut. Padahal di dalam hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Biar kami saja yang mengeceknya. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini saja" Perintah Erza kepada Natsu dan Lucy. "Ayo Gray"

"Hn"

Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah patung besar yang entah apa dan siapa itu. Begitu sampai di sekitarnya, Erza mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya dari dekat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini hanya patung biasa kukira" Ia terus meraba-raba.

Gray yang juga ada di situ ikut menyelidiki. Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu...

"Ahhh. Sial, apa yang barusan kuinjak" Ia menengok ke bawah, dan kedua matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang asing. "Te..tengkorak?!"

"Ada apa Gray?" Tanya Erza setelah mendengar temannya itu heboh sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mundur perlahan "Kenapa ada tengkorak di tempat seperti ini?"

Erza menghampirinya "Tengkorak katamu? Mana?"

Gray menunjuk ke bawah, ke arah tengkorak manusia yang berjarak 2 meter di hadapannya.

'Ini aneh. Setelah patung berwujud mengerikan, lalu ada tengkorak manusia di sini. Dan lagi tengkoraknya tidak hanya satu. Ada beberapa' Batin Erza, mencoba menganalisis.

"Heeyyy, apa yang kalian temukaannn?"

Erza dan Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu yang barusan berteriak. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Gray melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan menyuruh agar rivalnya itu melihat langsung apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lucy pun mau tidak mau harus kesana walau bisa ditebak, ia langsung menutupi kedua matanya begitu melihat kepala manusia yang sama sekali tidak dilapisi kulit dan daging itu.

"Hiiyyy, kenapa ada benda seperti ... seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Natsu. Tapi yang jelas, desa ini sepertinya menyimpan misteri yang besar" Sahut Erza. Perempuan itu kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ, mengelilingi patung. Dan kebetulan saat posisinya berada di belakang patung itu, ia mendapatkan keganjilan lagi. Empat buah lubang yang berada di punggung bawah patung itu, membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang desa yang dinamakan Akumu ini.

Tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan kembali. Membasahi tanah yang masih becek akibat turunnya gerimis satu jam yang lalu.

Lucy mengadahkan permukaan tangannya "Lihat. Gerimis lagi"

"Bukankah belum lama tadi gerimis reda? Cuaca di pegunungan ini benar-benar aneh" Gerutu Natsu.

"Ayo semuanya, kita cari tempat berteduh"

Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy mengangguk kompak. Sepakat dengan usul Erza barusan.

Tapi saat mereka berbalik arah bersamaan, sesosok kakek tua tiba-tiba saja sudah ada persis di hadapan mereka.

"Anak-anak muda, kalian berteduhlah di rumahku"

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

"Siapa kau kakek tua?" Tanya Natsu spontan. Tentu saja reaksinya itu tidaklah salah mengingat sedari tadi hampir tidak ada satupun manusia yang terlihat, namun tiba-tiba datanglah seorang kakek-kakek misterius seperti ini.

Kakek itu terkekeh lirih "Khekhekhe, tidak usah takut. Aku adalah penduduk asli sini. Mari ikut ke rumahku agar kalian tak kehujanan anak-anak muda"

Erza terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak "Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya kita menerima tawaran dari kakek..."

"Yajima" Sambung orang itu dengan tersenyum.

"Ya. Ayo kita menuju rumah kakek Yajima ini" Kata Erza mantap.

Akhrinya keempat pemuda-pemudi itu, kelima jika kakek bernama Yajima itu dihitung, berjalan beriringan menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang mereka melangkah, tetap saja tidak ada seorang pun penduduk yang nampak. Ini aneh sekali karena jumlah rumah yang ada di situ cukup banyak dan kebanyakan masih layak untuk ditinggali.

"Nah, ini adalah rumahku. Walau sederhana, namun bisa melindungi kalian semua dari hujan. Ayo masuk"

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray menurut. Mereka melepas alas kaki di depan teras agar tidak mengotori lantai rumah.

"Kau tidak mau masuk Gray?" Natsu terheran melihat sikap sahabatnya itu yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Tetap di teras.

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Jujur aku masih tidak percaya dengan kakek bernama Yajima itu"

"Ohh begitu. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku dan yang lain masuk dulu ya" Ujar Natsu kepada Gray. Kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam, menyusul Erza dan Lucy.

Kini tinggalah Gray Fulbuster seorang yang ada di situ. Hujan semakin deras, lebih deras daripada yang tadi. Gray mencoba untuk melihat ponselnya, siapa tahu ada jaringan yang masuk barang cuma sedikit. Tapi nihil. Sejak mobil SUV milik Lucy macet tidak jelas penyebabnya, tak ada satupun jaringan yang tertangkap oleh ponsel touchscreennya. Mungkin selain cuaca yang selalu buruk, juga ia berada di tengah-tengah lereng gunung. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk mendaki puncak Yamatsuki dari desa ini mengingat betapa dekatnya jarak di antara keduanya.

"Hoaahhmmm..." Ia menguap lebar. Saat tangan kanannya sedang asyik mengucek-ucek air mata yang menggenangi matanya, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan samar-samar terlihatlah segerombolan orang berpakaian serba putih yang berjalan pelan dan beriringan. Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat sebuah peti mati. Dan seorang yang berjalan di depan sendiri membawa sebuah tongkat dengan ornamen aneh, sambil terus mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Pengorbanan pasti terjadi, tidak bisa diungkiri. Kematian adalah hal yang manusiawi. Kutukan dewa Yama, hanyalah ilusi"

Gray dapat mendengar dengan cukup jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh orang berpakaian aneh yang membawa tongkat itu, walaupun suara derasnya hujan sedikit menggangguk pendengarannya.

"Pengorbanan pasti terjadi, tidak bisa diungkiri. Kematian adalah hal yang manusiawi. Kutukan dewa Yama, hanyalah ilusi"

Iring-iringan itu semakin lama semaikn menjauh. Dan kalimat yang aneh namun terdengar menakutkan itu juga semakin tak terdengar.

'Sepertinya apa yang barusan kulihat bukanlah mimpi ataupun halusinasi. Aku harus secepatnya memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lainnya. Perasaanku tidak salah lagi, desa Akumu ini mengerikan' Kemudian ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, kakek bernama Yajima itu sedang menyuguhi ketiga tamunya dengan teh hitam yang panas dan terlihat pas untuk diminum di kala cuaca sedang hujan seperti ini.

"Ini silahkan" Seorang wanita cantik berambut putih bergelombang meletakan cangkir teh satu per satu ke permukaan meja dengan hati-hati.

"Kenalkan semuanya. Dia adalah cucuku satu-satunya dan juga satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki. Mirajane, perkenalkan dirimu nak" Suruh kakek itu kepada cucunya.

Wanita bernama Mirajane itu menundukan tubuhnya perlahan dengan sopan "Perkenalkan. Namaku Mirajane Strauss. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Iya. Salam kenal juga Mira-san" Lucy turut menundukan kepala.

"Permisi" Lalu wanita cantik itu berjalan kembali ke belakang.

"Psstt Erza ... Erza" Bisik Natsu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Wajahnya Mirajane itu pucat sekali ya" Ucapnya masih dengan berbisik lirih.

Erza mengangguk-angguk, lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya seakan mengatakan dengan isyarat bahwa 'aku sudah tahu. tapi diamlah dulu' kepada Natsu.

"Silahkan diminum dulu tehnya anak-anak muda" Yajima menawari dengan ramah.

Ketiga orang itu mulai menyeruput teh mereka masing-masing dengan pelan-pelan karena masih terasa amat panas.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu munculah Gray "Semuanya, ada yang ingi..."

"Gray, duduklah dulu. Itu bisa dibicarakan nanti" Erza menginterupsi dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Gray. Duduklah dulu" Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau laki-laki itu menuruti perintah Erza yang jelas hampir mustahil untuk dibantah dan diganggu gugat.

"Wah, kakek sampai lupa kalau kau ikut masuk anak muda"

"Tidak perlu repot menyiapkan satu cangkir lagi untukku" Kata Gray.

Kakek bertubuh pendek itu menghela nafas "Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berempat kemari?"

"Begini kek. Mobil kami tiba-tiba macet di tengah jalan sana saat kami sedang melewati jalur alternatif di dekat sini. Menuju Hargeon maksudnya" Jawab Natsu sembari menghabiskan teh hitamnya walaupun masih terasa panas.

"Ohh seperti itu ya. Khekhekhe, seperti biasa"

Erza mengernyitkan dahi "Seperti biasa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Di tempatku sudah sering menjadi semacam tempat peristirahatan bagi para pendaki gunung yang akan mendaki gunung Yamatsuki ataupun bagi para orang lewat seperti kalian ini. Jadi jangan sungkan di rumahku ya para anak muda"

Erza menatap kedua bola mata orang misterius yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan lekat. Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah.

"O ya kakek" Lucy tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Ano, aku mau tanya. Sebenarnya sih mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang juga dipikirkan oleh ketiga temanku"

Kakek Yajima memasang ekspresi ramah "Silahkan saja kok. Kan sudah kubilang jangan sungkan"

Lucy menelan ludahnya berkali-kali "Kemana semua warga desa ini? Dan juga, patung apakah yang berada di tengah-tengah desa ini?"

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Suasana berubah menjadi hening dalam sekejap. Baik dari pihak Lucy dan yang lainnya maupun dari kakek tua itu, masing-masing tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya rintik-rintik air hujan yang mulai mereda, menjadi pengisi keheningan selama bermenit-menit lamanya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh putri Layla Heartfilia itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa mungkin pertanyaannya barusan membuat marah orang asing yang belum lama ini dikenalnya.

"Khekhekhe, kau mau tahu sekali ya nona cantik?"

Lucy mengangguk dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, menandakan ia masih dilanda kecemasan.

"Besok kau akan tahu nona, dan kalian semuanya. Jawabannya bisa kalian temukan keesokan harinya" Kata kakek Yajima.

Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara "Lalu, tentang patung mengerikan yang kami tadi temui itu? Yang ada tengkorak manusia di sekelilingnya?"

Baik Erza, Lucy, maupun Gray sama-sama menatap ke arah kakek itu dengan penasaran.

Yajima menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Patung itu ya? Hmmm, sejarahnya panjang. Yang jelas, itu adalah penyebab dari 'semua' yang telah terjadi selama ini" Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah. Dari nada ucapannya, terpancar perasaan menyesal yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Semua ini? Apa maksud semua ini kek?"

Dengan sekali jitakan keras dari Erza, laki-laki merah muda itu langsung terdiam.

"Kau jangan seenaknya menanyakan sampai sejauh itu bodoohhh" Bisik Erza dengan suara yang dibuat seseram mungkin di telinga Natsu.

Tiba-tiba saja sang pemilik rumah berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Nah, jika kalian ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang desa ini, lebih baik kalian menginap saja selama beberapa hari ya. Pasti semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab dengan memuaskan" Kakek itu menyeringai tipis, kemudian berjalan menuju ke belakang.

Gray mengamati langkah kakek itu, memastikan orang itu sudah jauh atau belum.

"Psstt, ayo ikut aku keluar. Ada sesuatu penting yang ingin aku katakan dengan kalian bertiga"

Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza menurut saja. Sesampainya di teras, Gray pun segera memulai ceritanya.

"Kalian semua tahu kan jika tadi sebelum aku masuk, aku sempat berdiri sendirian selama bermenit-menit di sini kan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Lanjutkan" Perintah Erza.

"Lalu pada saat hujan mulai deras, dari kejauhan aku melihat seperti iring-iringan orang menuju pemakaman dengan pakaian serba putih dan mereka membawa sebuah peti mati. Tepatnya di sana" Telunjuknya diarahkan menuju ke tempat yang tadi sempat dilihatnya menjadi jalur orang-orang misterius itu berjalan beriringan.

"K..kau tidak bohong kan Gray? Mau apa coba hujan-hujan seperti tadi mau-maunya orang pergi menuju permakaman" Natsu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu.

"Aku berani sumpah!" Laki-laki bermarga Fulbuster itu mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke udara.

"Lalu, hanya itu?" Tanya Erza.

Yang bersangkutan menggeleng "Tidak-tidak. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah, saat orang yang berjalan di depan mereka semua dengan memakai jubah putih dan membawa tongkat berkata seperti ini..."

"Pengorbanan pasti terjadi, tidak bisa diungkiri. Kematian adalah hal yang manusiawi. Kutukan dewa Yama, hanyalah ilusi"

Suara serak nan terdengar dingin barusan membuat keempat remaja itu reflek menoleh ke asal suara. Persis di hadapan mereka berempat tiba-tiba saja berdirilah seorang nenek-nenek tua dengan tubuh yang sudah sedikit bongkok.

"Si..siapa kau hah?" Lucy ketakutan di tempat.

Nenek itu tersenyum misterius "Apa kalian tahu kenapa desa ini dinamakan dengan nama Akumu?"

Erza dan yang lain kompak menggeleng. Apalagi Lucy yang kini malah sudah bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah itu. Perempuan pirang itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kengeriannya.

"Akumu adalah malapetaka. Camkan hal itu ya anak muda" Nenek itu tertawa mengerikan setelahnya.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, chapter dua selesai sudah. Gimana, rada seram apa nggak?**

**Apa dari readers sekalian ada yang bisa menebak, apa sebenarnya misteri yang terjadi di desa yang konon pernah terjadi sesuatu mengerikan 40 tahun lalu?**

**Makasih ya udah baca!**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. 4 Person, 4 Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : T (TEEN/REMAJA)**

**WARNING : AU, A BIT OF OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat anak muda dari Magnolia itu perlahan mulai merasakan keanehan yang tidak wajar, yang terjadi di desa ini. Mulai dari patung berwujud mengerikan dengan beberapa tengkorak manusia di sekelilingnya, Gray yang melihat iring-iringan orang berpakaian putih misterius dengan menggotong sebuah peti mati, lalu yang terakhir kemunculan seorang nenek yang mengucapkan kalimat menakutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna di ufuk barat. Malam pun mulai menjelang. Keadaan di desa Akumu benar-benar mencekam, mengerikan, karena tidak di aliri listrik sama sekali. Hanya lampu petromaks lah yang nampak di beberapa rumah yang sepertinya masih berpenghuni, sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di tengah-tengah suasana kegelapan lereng gunung Yamatsuki yang mencekam. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menggoyangkan dedaunan hingga menimbulkan suara yang kurang nyaman untuk didengar. Melengkapi kemisteriusan desa yang pernah menjadi topik berita utama puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Sungguh, aku masih belum bisa melupakan nenek gila itu. Apa maksudnya coba tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu dan mengucapkan pantun menakutkan seperti tadi?" Lucy masih terus dihantui perasaan takut setelah mengalami peristiwa tadi sore. Mungkin reaksinya terbilang normal karena siapapun yang ada di posisinya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Apalagi ditambah penerangan yang minim sekarang. Perempuan pirang itu hanya bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Gray yang sedang terduduk diam di situ menimpali "Ucapannya itu, Persis seperti yang aku dengar samar-samar ketika rombongan orang berpakaian putih-putih itu lewat di kejauhan"

Lucy membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya sedikit, hanya menampakan kedua matanya saja "Benarkah Gray?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Besok aku, bukan. Kita semua harus menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa terpencil ini. Pertama kita harus menanyai kakek bernama Yajima itu lebih dalam lagi. Juga cucunya sekalian kalau bisa"

Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang. Tapi perasaannya itu terus ditekannya dalam-dalam, agar teman-temannya tidak menganggapnya cengeng dan manja karena terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga elit nan terpandang. Malam ini seharusnya ia dan yang lain sedang asyik duduk-duduk di tepian pantai Hargeon yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Dan bukan malah menghabiskan waktu berharga liburan musim panas di tengah-tengah desa yang menurutnya tidak pantas disebut sebagai desa.

"Gray, kau keluar. Aku mau tidur"

Gray menengok ke arah pintu, dimana berdirilah teman perempuannya yang terkenal galak. "Natsu kemana? Bukankah tadi ia bersamamu?"

Perempuan berambut merah itu menyahut "Katanya ia mau tidur di dalam mobil. Ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Makanya anak itu mau tidur semalaman di mobil Lucy agar tidak ada maling yang mencuri SUV mewah itu"

Lucy sontak menyibakan selimutnya "Apa? Na..Natsu sendirian berjalan malam-malam seperti ini dan berencana akan tidur di mobilku? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menghalang-halanginya? Jika dia kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Hey-hey, tenanglah Lucy. Kau jangan paranoid seperti itu. Aku tahu kau suka kepada si pinky bodoh itu. Tapi jangan sampai terlalu khawatir lah" Kata Gray dengan nada meledek.

Wajah Lucy memerah seketika "Eehhh? Aku suka kepada Natsu? Ja..jangan ngaco ah"

"Aku tadi sempat melarangnya dengan alasan keamanan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dianya tetap ngeyel" Erza menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lucy menunduk pasrah. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia berharap agar temannya itu selamat dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk nantinya.

Erza menarik tangan Gray "Gray, cepat kau keluar. Masuk ke kamarmu sana. Kami berdua para perempuan mau tidur"

"Iya-iya. Ribut sekali kau ini"

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Hanya dengan berbekal senter dan keberanian saja, seorang Natsu Dragneel kini terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya pelan tapi pasti, melalui jalan kecil yang tadi siang di laluinya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju tempat dimana mobil berplat nomor L U CY itu berada, kira-kira sekitar 1 KMan dari pintu masuk desa.

Walau ia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya merasakan kecemasan yang cukup membuat pikirannya kacau. Suara dedaunan yang bergesek tertiup oleh angin malam pegunungan yang dingin, ditambah terkadang lolongan serigala yang terdengar mengiris perasaan membuat siapapun pasti akan berpikir berulang kali jika harus berada alam posisi seperti laki-laki pinky ini. Tapi baginya, rasa tanggung jawab yang besar mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya. Walaupun agak mustahil, tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan akan adanya pencuri yang berniat mencuri mobil mewah itu walau berada di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini.

Cahaya senter yang dipegang Natsu samar-samar menerangi sebuah benda besar dan mempunyai empat buah roda. Itu adalah mobil yang tadi ia kemudikan. Natsu kemudian memencet tombol di kunci yang ia pegang. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klek', dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu mobil itu. Setelah duduk, senternya dimatikan seketika. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan. Tangisan dari seorang wanita.

Hiks..hiks...

"Eh? Siapa yang menangis malam-malam seperti ini?" Ia lalu kembali menyalakan senternya, dan berjalan keluar dari mobil untuk mencari asal suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, cahaya senternya menangkap sebuah siluet punggung seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang jongkok di bawah pohon besar. Natsu memicingkan kedua matanya, mempertajam lagi pandangannya ke depan. Benar, kedua bola matanya tidak salah melihat. Ada seorang wanita di sana.

"He..hey! Siapa kau? Dan ... kenapa kau menangis malam-malam di hutan seperti ini?"

Hiks..hiks...

Wanita itu masih saja terdiam. Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu, atau malah bahkan mungkin saja tidak mempedulikannya.

Jantung laki-laki itu mulai berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyenteri wanita itu pun perlahan gemetar.

"Halooo? Apa kau mendengarku?" Natsu sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil langkah seribu jika tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menerkamnya atau semacamnya.

"Hiks.. tolong kami tuan hiks.."

"To..tolong?"

Wanita itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. "Tolong kami dari kutukan jahat devata tuan, hiks..hiks.."

Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, memantapkan perasaannya. Natsu melangkahkan kaki sepelan mungkin ke depan. Mencoba untuk memperdekat jarak di antara ia dan wanita di hadapannya.

"Tolonglah tuan. Kami ... kami semua ingin pergi dengan tenang" Suara wanita itu terdengar amat memilukan. Seakan beribu macam kepedihan sedang menggelayutinya sekarang.

Kini jarak antara Natsu dan wanita asing itu hanya tinggal satu meter saja kurang lebih. Walaupun sejujurnya ia benar-benar takut, tapi menurutnya menolong orang yang sedang dilanda kesusahan tetap menjadi prioritas. Ia harus sanggup mengalahkan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Ba..baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau menceritakan permasalahanmu itu?"

"Tuan tidak usah tahu apa masalahku. Yang penting tuan sudah mau menolong, aku sangat senang" Nada bicaranya mulai membaik. Sudah tidak seperti tadi.

Natsu menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya sikap yang barusan ia ambil tidaklah salah. Wanita itu mulai menunjukan sedikit keceriaan, terlihat dari caranya berbicara.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakan permasalahanmu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu sampai hatimu merasa tenang?"

"Ja..jangan tuan. Aku tidak mau tuan kerepotan"

Tapi sayang, laki-laki bodoh itu sekarang sudah duduk persis di samping wanita itu. Dari posisi Natsu duduk, ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita disampingnya. Karena selain gelap, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Kau sudah tenang kan sekarang? Nah, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Kenalkan, Natsu Dragneel" Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah wanita itu.

Perlahan dengan gerakan yang patah-patah, kepala wanita itu mulai bergerak ke samping. Rambutnya mulai tersibak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang amat tidak jelas karena kegelapan malam. Natsu memencet tombol di senternya dan setelah nyala, ia arahkan cahayanya ke wajah wanita yang persis sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan tuan"

Wajah wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan dan rusak parah. Kedua matanya yang melotot tajam mengeluarkan air mata merah pekat, seperti darah segar. Hidungnya hancur. Mulutnya sobek ke dalam, memperlihatkan daging berwarna merah yang menjijikan. Dan yang paling parah, wajahnya hitam pekat seperti bekas terbakar.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Seorang pemuda telanjang dada dan berambut hitam, terlihat sedang tiduran di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas, seakan sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Kedua tatapannya masih menatap ke arah langit-langit, lurus ke atas. Derik jangkrik yang berbunyi di malam yang sepi senyap ini menjadi pengiring dalam acara merenungnya itu.

Drap .. drap .. drap

Sebuah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cukup jelas, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, masih dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang. Pendengarannya ditajamkan semampunya.

Drap .. drap .. drap .. drap

Tidak salah lagi. Ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di tengah malam seperti ini. Tepatnya berjalan di jalanan depan rumah kakek Yajima. Karena kamar yang Gray tempati ini letaknya persis di sebelah jalan, maka ia dengan mudah mendengar suara langkah kaki itu.

Kaki kanannya turun dari ranjang, disusul oleh kaki kirinya. Dengan langkah yang pelan tanpa bersuara, ia berjalan menuju ke samping jendela. Setelah sampai, dengan hati-hati ia membuka gordennya dan menempelkan kedua matanya ke kaca.

Samar-samar namun masih cukup jelas terlihat, olehnya sesosok pria tinggi besar berjalan terseok-seok di tengah jalan yang letaknya hanya dibatasi oleh tembok kamar dan jendela saja. Pria aneh itu terus melangkahkan kakinya amat pelan, caranya berjalan pun seakan seperti orang cacat. Sepasang bola mata Gray terus mengamati dengan seksama, tak berkedip barang sedikitpun. Hembusan nafasnya semakin cepat, denyut jantungnya berdetak mengencang dan terus mengencang.

Dan yang paling membuatnya syok seakan tersambar petir adalah kepala pria itu. Hilang. Rival Natsu itu berkali-kali menelan ludahnya saat mengetahui fakta yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu, namun benar adanya dan ia saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepala. Langkah kaki pria tanpa kepala itu semakin jauh dan semakin tidak terdengar. Gray memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan takutnya yang teramat sangat walau itu amatlah sulit. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, dan denyut jantungnya sudah mulai stabil. Walau tetap saja keringatnya mengucur deras hampir di sekujur tubunya.

Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan yang pertama terlihat di kedua pupilnya adalah ... pria tanpa kepala itu. Berdiri persis diseberang jendela.

"A..aa..aa..a" Dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan, Gray berjalan mundur sempoyongan. Seumur hidup ia baru pernah merasakan ketakutan yang diluar nalar seperti ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan semakin lemas. Pandangannya buram dalam sekejap, dan ia masih sempat merasakan kepalanya terbentur ke permukaan lantai sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

Lucy membuka kedua matanya yang masih berat dan mengantuk. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang diseret di lantai, oleh seseorang. Bukan, oleh beberapa orang malah.

'A..aku mau dibawa kemana?' Batinnya panik, kesadarannya mulai penuh.

Ia melihat tangan kanannya dipegang erat oleh seseorang berpakaian putih panjang, begitu juga dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Tolong!" Teriaknya keras, sebisanya. Percuma saja dirinya meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga karena kekuatan dua orang misterius yang sedang menyeretnya itu benar-benar melebihi kekuatannya.

"Diamlah. Kau akan menjadi persembahan yang suci bagi sang dewa" Ucap salah satu orang yang menyeretnya, dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sekarang. Air matanya mulai menetes dari kedua mata indahnya, mengalir melalui pipi lesungnya. Tubuh rampingnya terasa sakit dan perih saat bergesekan dengan batu kerikil di jalanan desa itu.

"NATSUUU TOLOONGGG! ERZAAA ... GRAAYYY TOLOONGGG!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Suaranya yang keras nan melengking tak membuat salah satu atau beberapa dari sahabatnya itu muncul dan menolongnya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku mau dibawa kemanaaa..."

Kedua orang berjubah putih itu terus menyeret tubuh Lucy. Perempuan malang itu melihat banyak orang telah berkumpul dengan rapi disekitarnya, dengan pakaian yang sama dengan kedua bajingan yang telah menyakitinya. Jubah putih panjang. Persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Gray. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali kepada apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Gray. Orang-orang berpakaian putih-putih berjalan beriringan dengan membawa sebuah peti mati. Mungkinkah ia akan...

"Bawa dia kemari"

Sebuah perintah tegas dari seorang pria barusan membuat kedua penyeret Lucy menurut. Mereka berdua melemparkan tubuh perempuan pirang itu dengan kasar ke hadapan seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sama. Tapi bedanya, ia membawa sebuah tongkat dengan ornamen aneh yang mengelilinginya.

Lucy berusaha bangkit, mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi sayang, sebuah kaki lebih dulu menekan kepalanya hingga perempuan bermarga Heartfilia itu kembali terjerembab ke tanah.

Gerimis mulai turun dengan perlahan. Langit semakin mendung. Menambah kengerian suasana yang terjadi di situ.

"Semuanya, lihatlah ini. Seorang gadis perawan murni yang akan menjadi tumbal bagi **Barata Yama** untuk tahun ini!" Kata pria yang menginjak kepala Lucy.

Orang-orang yang ada di situ heboh seketika, bersorak-sorai seakan bangga dengan apa yang mereka perbuat.

Pria itu mengetok-ngetokan tongkatnya tiga kali ke tanah "Tahun ini panen kita akan melimpah, ekonomi akan makmur, kesehatan penduduk akan terjamin, dan kebahagiaan akan terjadi bagi setiap warga Akumu. Bagaimana? Apa kalian senang semuanya?"

"Yaaa!"

"Bunuh gadis itu secepatnya!"

"Hidup tetua desa, hidup!"

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar mengerikan itu, membuat Lucy semakin ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia melihat sebuah patung besar berdiri di hadapannya. Itu adalah patung yang kemarin ditemuinya di tengah-tengah desa ini, bersama dengan Natsu dan lainnya.

Pria bertongkat yang disebut sebagai tetua itu menjambak rambut Lucy dengan keras "Semoga kau mendapatkan kematian yang indah ya. Dewa akan bahagia mendapatkan hadiah gadis cantik perawan seperti dirimu"

Sembari menahan sakit karena rambut panjangnya ditarik, Lucy hanya bisa memasang ekspresi memelas. Memohon agar sekiranya ia dilepaskan dan tidak jadi digunakan sebagai persembahan kepada dewa mereka.

"Algojo, cepat kemari. Kita mulai saja ritual persembahan suci pada hari ini"

Tiga orang pria dengan pakaian serba putih mendatangi Lucy. Dua dari mereka memegangi tubuhnya, agar tetap dalam posisi berlutut. Dan yang terakhir memegang sebuah pedang besar dan panjang. Bersiap untuk mengeksekusi perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Dengan diiringi oleh gerimis deras atas kemurahan dewata, kami semua telah siap untuk mempersembahkan nyawa seorang gadis perawan murni sebagai persembahan pada tahun ini" Ucap tetua desa dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

"Pengorbanan pasti terjadi, tidak bisa diungkiri. Kematian adalah hal yang manusiawi. Kutukan dewa Yama, hanyalah ilusi" Semua orang yang ada di situ mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Semoga tahun ini kami semua terhindar dari segala malapetaka dan marabahaya yang mengerikan"

"Pengorbanan pasti terjadi, tidak bisa diungkiri. Kematian adalah hal yang manusiawi. Kutukan dewa Yama, hanyalah ilusi" Mereka lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Tetua desa itu menghampiri Lucy. Kemudian, ia meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala perempuan itu.

"**Agni Devata **sang penguasa api neraka kekal, terimalah kepala gadis ini"

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan, lepaskaannn!" Lucy masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walaupun itu semua sia-sia belaka.

Lalu tetua desa itu mengganti posisi tangannya, kini ia meletakan permukaan tangannya di perut Lucy.

"**Jala Devata **sang penguasa air basuhan di samudera, terimalah tubuh gadis ini"

Lalu gantian ia meletakan tangannya di tangan Lucy.

"**Prathvi Devata **sang penguasa tanah pondasi bumi, terimalah sepasang tangan gadis ini"

Dan terakhir ia meletakan tangannya di kaki Lucy.

"**Pavana Devata **sang penguasa angin yang berhembus di langit, terimalah sepasang kaki gadis ini"

Air mata Lucy sudah hampir kering sekarang setelah ia menangis tak kunjung henti sejak tadi. Kedua matanya amat sembab, menunjukan tatapan putus asa dari seorang manusia.

Algojo pembawa pedang berjalan ke hadapan Lucy. Ia berancang-ancang, bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa gadis tak berdosa di hadapannya.

Tetua desa mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, lalu berteriak lantang "WAHAI BARATA YAMA! TERIMALAH PERSEMBAHAN KAMI!"

'Natsu, semoga kau dan yang lain baik-baik saja dan dapat pulang dengan selamat' Batin Lucy persis sebelum ujung pedang itu menyentuh dadanya dan merobek jantungnya.

JLEEBBB...

**A**

**K**

**U**

**M**

**U**

"KYAAAAA!" Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang pucat pasi, Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba. Ternyata yang barusan itu mimpi. Seepat kilat ia meraba dadanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa, itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang amat menakutkan.

Keringatnya masih mengucur deras, membasahi baju yang dipakainya. Kini nafasnya mulai stabil. Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Ia menengok ke samping, dan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kemana Erza malam-malam seperti ini?" Gumamnya.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan dingin, serta sunyi senyap, seorang perempuan berambut merah tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Diraba-rabanya daerah di sekelilingnya, dan hanya kasarnya tanah bercampur kerikil yang bisa dirasa. Seingatnya tadi ia tidur lebih dulu di kasur, bersebelahan dengan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba saja bau busuk seperti bangkai menguar di sekitarnya. Tercium dengan jelas oleh indera penciumannya. Erza bangkit berdiri, kemudian bergegas melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah hutan lebat. Cahaya dari bulan sabit tak mampu untuk menerangi dengan jelas daerah di sekitar situ. Gelap dan mencekam. Itulah kenyataannya.

Bau busuk semakin tercium oleh hidung perempuan itu, menciutkan nyalinya yang biasanya berani dan tak mudah gentar oleh apapun. Walaupun dari lubuk hatinya mengisyaratkan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat yang benar-benar mencurigakan itu, tapi akal sehatnya menginginkan agar ia terus maju dan berusaha untuk menyelidiki sumber bau busuk mirip bangkai yang benar-benar mengusiknya. Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk sekedar mencari tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini secara mendadak.

Erza terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan namun pasti, aroma busuk semakin tercium jelas.

Tatapannya terbelalak, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat detik ini juga. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi hidungnya karena bau busuknya benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir, dan itu sanggup menyebabkan muntah jika diteruskan.

Sepasang bangkai manusia laki-laki perempuan sedang berpelukan erat tergeletak di situ, di hadapan Erza. Pakaian mereka berdua sudah compang-camping tidak karuan. Tulang-tulangnya masih tertutupi oleh sebagian daging yang sudah lembek dan dikerumuni oleh belatung. Dan yang paling mencengangkan, tatapan mereka. Tatapannya terbelalak seakan mereka berdua mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa sebelum ajal menjemput.

Di malam pertama keempat sekawan ini berada di desa Akumu, sudah terjadi ketakutan dan kengerian yang diluar nalar manusia. Akan tetapi, tidak sampai disini saja. Inti dari malapetaka dan mimpi buruk ini sudah menanti mereka berempat setelah ini.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini.**

**Gimana, ada peningkatan dari chapter-chapter kemarin atau malah lebih buruk? Hehehe.**

**Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak misteri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa terkutuk itu?**

**O ya, bagi yang belum tahu siapa itu Barata Yama, maka akan author jelaskan secara singkat saja disini.**

**Barata Yama adalah seorang dewa penjaga neraka dalam kepercayaan Hindu. Dewa ini bertugas untuk menyeleksi siapa yang pantas masuk ke dalam neraka dan siapa yang tidak. Diceritakan dewa ini memiliki dua wajah. Wajah menyeramkannya diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang semasa hidupnya sering berbuat jahat. Sedangkan wajah lembutnya diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang semasa hidupnya sering berbuat baik.**

**Dan tentang nama-nama keempat devata itu, author cari lewat google translate.**

**Agni Devata : Penguasa Api**

**Jala Devata : Penguasa Air**

**Prathvi Devata : Penguasa Tanah**

**Pavana Devata : Penguasa Angin**

**Makasih ya udah baca. See ya in the next chapter! **


End file.
